Untold Pasts and Rewritten Futures
by HisBeautifulDisaster13
Summary: Kira has made a new start bt Riddick feels the need to be there when a sudden family trait throws her day outta wack, please review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer=I dont own Riddick or Kira oly side characters so dont hate me lol

Riddick watched Jack or Kira as she went by now as she walked out of her bathroom, she had grown up in the last seven years. She no longer had a scrawny muscle less body, but a well shaped physic and her once bald skull was now covered in a blanket of multiple colored hues that reached her mid back. Unaware of his presence she went about gathering her clothes for the day from her dresser and closet. An off white tang top that showed her flat stomach with dark brown leather pants were covering her body before he could blink. Sitting on her bed she put on some socks and a pair of black combat boots that covered her calves. As he adjusted his hiding place he saw her grab a box from under her bed and pull a few blades out of it. One in her back pocket, one on each boot and one on the inside of her left sleeve. Smart girl, she had learned quickly.

He wasn't pleased that she had become a run away, making money by being an illegal goods deliverer, but judging on her apartment and the small skiff she owned she wasn't doing to bad for a twenty one year old. As she grabbed her brown leather coat she paused and glanced out the window, Riddick quickly slipped behind a pillar to remain unseen, she didn't know he was there. But part of him felt as though she felt him, that on some level she was like him, an animal trapped in a society friendly only universe.

Looking back through her window he saw she had left for the day, he moved swiftly to the building edge to look at the street below, as if on queue she exited her apartment building and jumped on her trans-bike. As she rode off he felt weird spying on her, but something had made him return, for some reason he felt like she would need him and soon.

Kira felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise as her attention was caught by something outside her window on the roof top of a near by building. With the glare of the sun she couldn't see what it was that had drawn her eyes but the sudden beeping of her pager made her curse under her breath and head for the door. She refused to be late for work again, her boss Vaux wouldn't stand for that sorta thing twice in one year. Exiting the apartment building quickly she unhitched her trans-bike and started it up, without pause she took off through the winding streets of the city. Helion Prime was a vast planet with lots of illegal trade so work was plenty.

As her helmet let off a low beep she tapped the com button and answered the link.

"Kira Riddick, delivery number 87-KR", she had decided to take Riddick's name as her own when she had changed her name, it was her own way of always remembering the man that saved her from a drug crazed merc and a planet full of monsters.

"Mornin' Lil miss sunshine, time 'ta get 'ta work, got a pick up for yah at the Brodden Harbors.", Kira smiled as she heard the closest thing she had to a friend give her, her first job of the day.

"Morning to you to Geff, Im on it", she pulled a quick 'u-turn' and headed for the west side of town, she knew she had to be careful there, it was a merc station, nothing but a bunch of dirt bags and back stabbers.

"Hey Kira bought your next birthday, twenty is a big number-"

"Can it Geff or you wont live to SEE your next birthday", she heard him chuckle softly on the intercom before he decided to speak again.

"We'll talk bout it later then Lil' miss, see you when you dock in", the line went dead and Kira turned on the radio. Her birthday was in a few days but for some reason she didn't feel like celebrating it, she felt like she should be preparing for it. Shaking off the feeling she upped her speed as she dodged through a market place.


	2. Chapter 2

The locals didn't so much as flinch as Riddick walked past them, as far as the human population knew he was dead, died on T2 seven years ago. A few modifications to his look kind of helped, he grew his hair out a little and switched the goggles for a pair of u.v. contacts, they bothered him slightly but he ignored it. His style was the only thing he kept the same, black baggy cargo pants and a black beater, his silver leather jacket was tucked under his arm as he walked up to the ship that brought him to Helion Prime.

It was a beat up little skiff run by a trader by the name of Shepards, he was a decent guy, very self capable for a handicap. As Riddick knocked on the drop door he heard a trans-bike pulling onto the docking bay. Before he could turn around to look he felt the ship vibrate as the door descended.

"Ah Rick your back already wasn't expecting you, did you see your friend?", looking at Shepards Riddick nodded.

"Yea she's ahh….doin okay", as he went to step onto the gate he froze, the wind had shifted and a familiar scent of earth and vanilla hit him square in the noise.

"Here to pick up a delivery from yah Shep", it was Kira, she stood a few feet from him.

"Oh yes, uhm Rick would you mind it's the silver crate by the emergency hatch", nodding quickly Riddick jogged up into the ship. He could feel her eyes on his back, would she recognize him? As he looked for the cargo he could hear them talking.

"Got new help I see, good for you", the concern in Kira's voice hinted to Riddick that she knew Shepards well and did care for him to some degree. He continued to take his time so the two could do a quick catch up.

"Yup met him in a pub up on Secta 2, good guy Rick is. Speaking of….did you find it buddy?". Grabbing the silver case and slowly approaching the back of the ship Riddick took a deep breath.

As Shepards new crew mate descended the gate Kira gasped silently, his build, his sudden presence, as she watched the stranger approach she dismounted her trans-bike.

'Look up. Please look up, I need to see your eyes', Kira thought franticly but as he settled on the bay and looked up at her, Kira felt her heart fall, they were blue. His eyes were blue. Quickly catching her self she smiled nervously.

"Everything alright Kira?", Shepards asked her as he looked between the two, she took the package and shook her head.

"Nothing, your boy Rick here just looks a lot like someone I once knew", she strapped the delivery to the back of her bike as Shepards looked up at Riddick.

"An old friend…or perhaps foe?", she looked back a sideways smile on her face as she took out her forms and clipboard.

"I don't know what I'd call him to be honest…but for the record, friend", she gave off a soft laugh as she handed over the clip board. She then turned back to Riddick and put her hand out, "Kira J. Riddick, nice to meet yah".

"Rick H. Grazer", he took her hand softly at first as he changed the pitch in his voice. She shook his hand briefly and collected her clipboard from Shepards.

"Well I gotta get back, nice to see you got someone to help you around here Shep, have a good one boys.", she waved quickly before turning the bike around and taking off. Riddick watched her till she was out of sight before he turned back towards the skiff, but the look on Shepards' face made him pause.

"What?"

"Nothing man, you just look like someone slapped a two pound steak in your bowl and you're a dog that hasn't eaten in weeks", the comment made him laugh as he helped wheel Shepards back inside the skiff.

"Your seeing things", but he wasn't, Riddick couldn't help it, the moment he saw her he wanted to tell her the truth, wanted to….shaking the sudden thoughts that appeared in his head Riddick felt like slapping him self. Kira had taken his name as her own, she had called him friend, why did he suddenly crave her on a hole other level? Dropping the hole thing he went about skiff maintenance trying desperately to clear his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

When Kira arrived at the shop she grabbed her delivery and entered through the back door. Vaux was in a inter-meeting with an export business about some shipments while Geff was preparing probably the eighth pot of coffee for the morning.

"Why 'ello there sunshine, here a peace offering after this morning", he held up a jumbo coffee mug and Kira took it happily.

"Mmmm your forgiven", she took a long sip and then released a pleased sigh, "Oh morning's magic potion". Geff chuckled as he poured his own cup and returned to the circuit board to report more pick ups to the other runners.

Enjoying the rich taste of coffee Kira walked to the front window and looked out her mind wandering back to Shepards new crewmate. He looked so much like Riddick, except for his voice, his hair and his eyes. Rolling her eyes she shook her head, Riddick was gone, he left with no sign of wanting to return, good riddens.

"Kira! Office! Now!", without pause she answered to Vaux's call. Her boss was one of the top delivery business owners on Helion Prime, specializing in export and import of both legal and illegal goods. Yes Vaux was the best, an aggressive go getter with one problem, she was a woman. In a world were men rule and woman submit it was rare to find such a successful woman, but Vaux had done it.

Slipping into the office Kira dropped her mornings pick up folder in the cabinet near the door and sat down quickly. Vaux looked up at her from a mountain of paper work and smiled, though to others she was a scary individual to cross she had become like a mother to Kira.

"I got two deliveries for you today, a day drop at the Hevada Gardens and a night drop at Brodden Harbor again. If you want I can hand that last one off to one of the boys Im sure they can work it i-"

"No. Its fine ill take it, need the money anyhow.", Vaux nodded, but before she could continue her phone rang and she growled in frustration. "We can talk later", Kira whispered before hopping out of her chair and leaving the office so business could be handled.

"Next delivery is already loaded on your bike", Geff waved over his head as Kira put her cup on a counter and headed out the door.

"Be back soon", she yelled before the door closed.

Shepards was decent company for Riddick he was an ex-military dog who after loosing ability in his lower extremities became a world to world shipping expert. He was ideal company for someone who didn't want to talk about the past. As they worked on modifications to the skiff Riddick ran to the near by bar to grab them a few cold ones.

It wasn't much of a place, just a few booths and a bar, the regular faces to a place like this were the lower class kind, mercs and people trying to stay out of the publics eyes. Tossing a few credits on the wood Riddick nodded to the bar-keep as he set a four pack on the bar. Without even exchanging a greeting he scooped up the pack and headed right back out the door. Since the sun was setting Brodden was not the place to loiter around, it was like T2 once the light was gone the monsters came out to play and prey. Riddick was more then capable of taking out any opponent but why fight when you don't have to, just energy wasted.

Riddick watched others moving about in the same fashion he was, with no intention on being caught out in the dark. When he returned to the ship he brought the beers to Shepards and then went back outside to pull the solar panels that had been collecting energy all day. Going about his business he worked quickly, stopping only when he heard some racket in the alley near the docking bay entrance. From the sounds he heard he could hear four males based on their cat calls and whistles their prey was probably a young female who had stayed out to late.

Deciding it wasn't his business he grabbed one of the solar panel rolls and put it in an outside storing unit, going for the other one he paused to listen for the people in the alley way. But as his eyes went to the docking bay entrance he saw the fight had moved into the open, it was dark so identifying who was who was impossible with his u.v. contacts in. Stepping away from the skiff a soft breeze caressed his skin and he inhaled, the faint smell of blood made him wince, but under that was the scent of earth mixed with vanilla. Riddick growled, the four bastards that were out hunting had just pissed off the wrong guy, because the prey they wanted, was his. Kira was his.


	4. Chapter 4

Driving at ridiculous speeds Kira dodged in and out of traffic, she had to make her drop in Brodden fast and get back to the safe streets. There wasn't one person on Helion that didn't know to stay out of Brodden after the sun went down. The place turned into some people's worst nightmare, mercs that had no honor, lower class criminals, it was a cesspool. As she entered the alley ways she was sure to not slow down till she reached her destination.

Once there she dismounted her bike and grabbed the package before heading to a businesses back door. Knocking quickly she watched her back until the door was opened, an older woman answered her knock. The delivery was quick and easy and Kira turned to go back to her bike with her clipboard tucked into the small of her back, acting as a shield to her weak spot. But her luck had run out as far as a smooth delivery went, standing around her trans-bike were four rather large men, the look of hunger in their eyes.

"Out a little late arn't you Kitten?", one of them stepped forward.

"Kitten looks lost", another moved to her right starting a circle.

"Poor little Kitten we can take care of you", they were now surrounding her, two at her front and two at her back. Leaning down slowly she pulled her two trusty curve blades out and before the attacker to her back left knew it she had spun around and cut his shoulder clear open.

"Son of a bitch, she's got claws!", the man doubled over, gripping his torn and bleeding shoulder. Using the advantage she backed towards the entrance to the dock to get out into the open.

"Come on now pet we just want to cuddle", the leader walked past his wounded buddy and towards her as he pulled out a nuro-blast gun. Kira cursed under her breath, knives against a blaster was suicide, she had to think fast. "So what do you say Kitten, are you gunna put those claws away and play with me?" , before she could tell him were to shove that blaster she heard foot steps approaching from behind.

"I don't think she likes to be touched", the thick deep voice stopped her from turning around, it couldn't be.

"Well she doesn't have much choice at the moment", he raised his blaster with a smirk. The moment seemed to stand still as Kira heard the man behind her step closer.

"Tell me gentleman…your not afraid of the dark are you?", before Kira could think on his question the clearing went pitch black. She could hear loud foot steps, someone screamed, a crashing thud, another scream. When she went to move she heard the nuro-blaster go off and then she felt her side irrupt in pain, with a startled scream she fell to her knees.

The lights came back on and as Kira opened her eyes she could see Shepards wheeling towards her as she lay on the ground, but her sight started to fade as she passed out. Shepards was yelling, there was more gunfire and then, silence and darkness.

Please review I would lke to know what people are thinking lol


	5. Chapter 5

PINK=Thanks so much for your review! I promise to make the chapters alittle longer as it progresses!

Riddick ran to Kira and kneeled, her pulse was strong but the wound on her side needed to be tended to and fast, Shepards's timing was perfect. Lifting Kira into his arms he looked up at his crewmate.

"Woaw what the hell is wrong with your eyes dude?", Riddick ignored the question and stood up slowly. Starting towards the ship he didn't have to look back to know that Shepards was following, he could hear the wheelchair's wheels turning across the concrete.

The skiff drop gate seemed to be forever but once it was down Riddick was already up the steps and heading down to the living quarters. Kicking the medical wing door open he laid Kira down on the gurney and skillfully cut her tang top off her body. He had the wound cleaned and partially wrapped before Shepards even entered the room.

"Is she going to be alright?", a quick nod was all Riddick could give him at the moment as her finished wrapping her side.

"No offence Shep but if she wakes up..", he didn't need to finish.

"Yea I got yah she would be pissed at anybody who saw her like this. Ill go cook up some grub", he wheeled out of the room leaving Riddick alone to watch over Kira.

He turned to the cabinets and grabbed a set of his contacts, without hesitation he replaced the lies and growled as he tried to refocus his eyes. The sound made Kira stir on the table, her sudden surprise at her surroundings and her wound made her skittish.

"Where am I? Rick? What happened? I thought it was, no I must be wrong?", she sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes to try and calm her self.

"Wrong about what?", he asked her as she opened her eyes and looked straight at him. Her eyes made him pause, they were an emerald green the last time he had seen her but now they were a hazy blue. Turning to fully face her he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the medical counters.

"I thought I heard him, I thought you were…it doesn't matter 'cuz im crazy", she tried to get up but in turn managed to trip over her self and land in Riddick's arms.

"Who is him?", he played stupid as he watched the blush that spread over her cheeks as she settled back on her own two feet.

"His name was Richard B. Riddick, he was a triple slam convict that saved my ass seven years ago on a planet called T2. As dumb as it sounds I had a huge crush on him back then, but lately I just feel like I need his help.", she looked down at the ground like something was bothering her deeply.

"Help with what?", Riddick was shocked at her openness about him.

"I don't know, I feel like something is wrong….with me", she looked up and for a brief moment Riddick wished she knew it was really him, part of him wanted to confess. "Well thanks for patching me up but I really gotta get out of here, if I don't report in im gunna lose my job. Thanks for everything Rick", she grabbed her jacket and put it on before walking out of the room. Riddick couldn't stop her, he didn't know what to say to her. Surprise Im back, now what can I do to help? She would gut him like a fish, so he let her go.

Please Review! I don't like to beg my friends *looks at ground* but I will…..…..lol


	6. Chapter 6

**PINK=Thanks again for review lol my story has a point just been trying to post what I got so I can get feed back and choose how to continue…**

**When Kira got home she threw her jacket on the couch and went to her fridge to grab a beer, Vaux wasn't happy with her but those matters could wait. As she leaned down she winced and grabbed her side, the wound wasn't deep so it would heal fast but god damn did it hurt. She hadn't meant to be so abrupt and practically run out of Shepards skiff when he and Rick had gone to such lengths to help her. But being in that small room with Rick was almost suffocating but in a good way, part of her wanted to finish removing her clothes and jump him and that so wasn't her.**

**Sitting down on the couch beside her jacket she downed half the beer in one gulp and set it on the coffee table in front of her. With a frustrated sigh she stood and headed towards the bedroom, the beer forgotten on the table. After removing all her clothes and double checking her bandages she curled into her king sized four poster bed with black silk sheets and sighed happily.**

**In one day she had managed to make twenty-five hundred credits, get shot, and still be able to climb into bed instead of a coffin, not a bad day. As she settled into her sheets she started to drift off to sleep, her mind on one person and one person alone.**

**Riddick stretched out on his bed and thought back to T2 to when Kira was still Jack, that small scared little girl that hid behind him when she was frightened. The animalistic part of him growled in upset she was no longer that small girl, she was now a young woman. A very attractive young woman who still wanted him in her life. Shaking his head he growled again and kicked the end post of his bed causing it to screech in protest.**

"**Hey careful on the hardware" sitting up he saw Shepards at his door, "Knock knock". With a nod he was granted access. "Now I believe every man has his right to his privacy but there are a few things I gotta know before I go jetting off into space with a guy I hardly know, got me?", Riddick could only agree with the cripple.**

"**What's this about Shep?"**

"**Those eyes of yours". figured everybody freaked at the sight of his eyes, the only one who had ever even showed a fragment of acceptance for his birth defect was Kira.**

"**I was born with 'em, I wear the contacts because I cant see in intense light" Shepards eyed him suspiciously and then looked down at his lap.**

"**A kid who used to work on my skiff used to talk about a friend of hers who had eyes that looked like liquid metal. Told me about how this guy saved her life once…", Riddick suddenly didn't like were this conversation was going.**

"**What are you getting at Shep?", the cripple looked up at him and took a deep breath.**

"**Im just saying that seven years is a long time to wait for someone, that's all", he wheeled back into the hallway and looked back at Riddick one last time. "We ship out tomorrow afternoon for six months, if you got business in this town see to it before we leave", and with that he left the door way. With a frustrated sigh Riddick laid back and stared at the ceiling. Now what?**

**NEXT CHAPTER ON THE WAY PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Pink=Yes in earlier chapters it says that, Shep runs exports and stopped on Prime to pick up supplies lol. Hope that clears that up

Crazy=LOL im glad your liking it so far, im very excited to tell you this….HERE IS MORE! lol

Kira woke with a start her body breaking out into a cold sweat, the nightmares had grown more intense, and strange. She saw blood and carnage everywhere a civilization destroyed. Survivors scrambled amongst the wreckage, she could feel ash on her face, smell the burning flesh, and feel the pain. This battle had been personal to her but she had no idea how.

Looking over at her alarm she wasn't shocked when she saw it read ten a.m., this was her usual rising time on her days off. Sliding out of bed she was careful of her still wounded side but caught off guard by her door bell ringing, and with a rather stiff grab of her house coat she ran for the door.

"Just a sec!", undoing the locks she cracked the door to see Geff and Hava standing in the hall. "What?", she usually refused them entry until they let her know what their evil plans for the day, just one of her precautions so she wasn't dragged into anything ridiculous.

"Well we were heading for the markets and we were wondering if you would go with us, and you cant refuse. Vaux told us about what happened and wants us to cheer you up!", Hava offered a to-go cup of coffee to Kira and she quickly accepted it letting them into the apartment. Geff headed straight for her fridge as Hava kicked off her shoes and landed on the couch. They both watched Kira expectantly and it didn't take long for her to cave.

"OK give me five minutes you bunch of vultures", as Kira walked down the hall she could hear Hava giggle and Geff hush her. A day off alone was to much to ask for with her boss and friends, but she decided it couldn't hurt to go out. What's the worse that could happen?

Within a half hour the three of them were in the middle of Meckna one of the biggest market places on Helion Prime. The different smells and texture of air made Kira's senses go nuts as she looked over the many shops and set ups. When they came upon a backend collection of shops Hava let of a horrendously over excited squeal making both Kira and Geff wince.

"Oh my gosh a fortune teller! Come on Kira we have to have our fortunes read!", the look on her face was like that of a small child released into a candy shop with free roam of the place. Geff released a disgusted sigh as they approached the exquisite shop.

"They are all a bunch of hacks, con men", with a quick jab to his side Kira hushed him.

"Don't ruin her fun, she loves this kind of stuff", entering the shop they all looked around at the many potion bottles and diagrams.

The authentic look to the place had Kira's hair standing on end and something told her karma was about to deliver a nasty blow for her earlier thoughts on the day. Picking up a potion she looked it over a few times and then set it down before looking at Geff who was poking a few shrunken head with a rather amused look on his face.

"They look real…"

"That is because they are, my late husbands, wanted to keep them hanging around.", they all jumped as a voice from the back of the shop alerted them. Geff quickly withdrew his finger and wiped it on his shirt before making a grossed out face.

"Welcome to Madam ToTanya's house how may I be of service?", the woman was pale skinned with long black hair and eyes as red as scarlet. Kira felt slightly uncomfortable as she approached, the woman's skirts jingled as she moved and her vest had many symbols etched into the leather hide. She certainly dressed her part of an old earth street gypsy.

"My friend here is getting her fortune read for her birthday", Hava pushed Kira forward before she could protest this sudden mutiny her friends pulled on her. Madam ToTanya nodded and lead them to a back room were a round table sat covered with a velvet sheet, she motioned for them to sit. The black walls and neon string lights gave the room an air of mystery and cliché that made the three slightly unsettled. Before joining them at the table the woman detached a velvet bag from her hip and started to shake it while chanting low in another language. Dumping it on the table Kira watched as bones and dark shaded stones spread across the table.

"That's just unsanitary", Geff commented before ToTanya started to hum with her eyes open, her hands groping the air above the items. As they waited Kira shifted feeling as though the fortune teller was prying into her mind as she twisted and turned her hands over the items on the table.

"You were orphaned at birth, adopted by a human couple quickly after, your adopted father was a unjust man, cruel, so you ran away", Kira's mouth dropped open as the woman continued. "The Hunter-Grazer….the darkness…Riddick", her mumbling had Kira in utter shock, she had told no one of her life before New Mecca. "But your journey is far from over, the blood of your true parents is stirring to life within you my young Furyian. And the dark that you fear so much will be the thing that saves you, but when the light reveals what is hiding in plain sight do not be so quick to flee. The darkness is coming.", her eyes suddenly flashed a pure white before settling back to their natural scarlet.

Geff let off a stifled snort of laughter making Kira's thoughts clear immediately, her attention now back on reality. Turning her attention back on the fortune teller who was gathering her tools of telling, the woman looked up at her with a warm smile. As Hava reached across to pay the woman raised her hand and shook her head.

"It is not everyday that you are allowed entrance into the mind of such a rare breeder, happy birthday Jack", ToTanya raised from the table and pointed to the door before vanishing into the darkness of the reading room. Geff started to laugh but was silenced by a punch to the shoulder, curtsey of Hava who happened to notice that Kira was not laughing.

"Come on Kira lets head home, for some reason I think the fun just ended.", the street lights came on for the early afternoon as the three stepped out onto the street. With a numb nod Kira agreed and they started across town each of them unsure how to strike up a more comfortable conversation to ease the mood.

When they reached Kira's apartment building the mood was slightly calmer and she quickly invited her two companions inside, Geff gladly excepted Hava following suite but still asking if Kira was alright. She argued that the fortune tellers words had not ruined her day completely so Hava would relax and join them for some coffee and laughs. When Kira unlocked the door and opened it she was met with a smell of grease and dark spices that made her head reel. Quickly settling her self she turned on the lights and checked all of her rooms, the smell was strongest in her room but before she could commit to a full search Geff had forced her to join them. Hava had made coffee and was making three cups as Kira sat down at the counter in the center of her kitchen. She felt on edge like something was out of place in her home, and that smell she could not recall were she had first smelled it but it was familiar to her.

"Ok talk. What was that freaky witch lady talking about? What's the Hunter-Grazer? And did she say your last name too?", the onslaught of questions that poured out of Geff's mouth made Kira's head start to pound as she tried to form an explanation. Taking in a deep breath she tried desperately to find a point of which to start, settling on the beginning she nodded to her self, it was time to cut open an old jagged wound, so it could heal.

DUN DUN DUN!

NEXT CHAPTER ON THE WAY PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

PINK=im happy you are liking the progress!

Breaking and entering was a specialty skill that Riddick had mastered, getting in and out unsuspected an undetected was all to easy. As he landed on the hard wood of the small apartment he took a quick look around his night trained eyes seeing nothing but furniture. Standing straight he ran a hand over his fresh shaved skull and started about searching the apartment for her. The talk he had with Shepards had made him think, made him weigh his options only to realize that he couldn't hide anymore.

Kira had every right to know he was alive and back in her life, he knew that she might try to kick his ass so he chose to arrive at her place while she was out and hide all the sharp and pointy things she may try to stick him with. Finishing each room quickly he turned to walk back into the kitchen when he heard the lock turn, how had he missed the sound of approaching foot steps? Turning on his heel he raced back into the bedroom and slipped into the closet, there was no time for him to open the window and scale the rusty escape ladders without being heard, so he opted to hide.

He listened as Kira walked around the entire apartment, had he left his entry window open or perhaps forget to close a draw? As he kicked him self in the ass he heard her start back for the kitchen were two others waited for her.

"Ok talk…..", he listened as the male started a ridiculous barrage of questions. Part of him wanted to knock the kid upside his skull for digging into a mess of memories that he was sure Kira had dug a deep hole for and buried. But when he heard her start to speak he tip toed to the door and put his ear to the soft wood to listen.

"When I was twelve I ran away from home, I shaved my head, dressed in boys clothes and boarded a ship called the Hunter-Grazer. It was a low profile cargo ship that ran the ghost lanes, perfect for a run away who wanted to stay under the radar. But the trip wasn't a walk in the park, a rogue meteor shower tore through the Grazer like a knife through butter. And if that wasn't enough the gravity of a near by planet had us by the balls. Out of forty plus passengers only eleven of us walked away from the crash, a few god chasers, some prospectors, civilians, the Captain that saved our hides, a merc, and his biggest pay day ever. A triple slam convict named Richard B. Riddick.", she paused to take a sip of coffee while her friends let the information sink in.

"The planet we landed on was a god forsaken wasteland with three suns, the only good thing about it was we found a settlement that had fresh water and a skiff that could get us off world. But the settlement was barren, it was like the people just vanished. It wasn't until we lost two people that we realized we weren't alone on that rock, and then the sun went down. There were these creatures beneath the dirt, they picked us off one by one until there was only six of us. The merc named Jons had an idea…he wanted Riddick to kill me so they could drag my body behind them to keep the creatures off their backs for a little while."

"Oh my gosh! What did that con do?", Hava was an inpatient individual but Kira loved her for that trait.

"He saved me.", her response was calm, "Riddick disposed of that bastard Jons but in the end only three of us survived that place. Inmam my caregiver before I came to work for Vaux and I promised to never speak of Riddick, we told authorities he died on that rock with everyone else. I haven't seen him in seven year.", she looked down at her now cooling coffee.

"But that's a good thing right? He was a murder and thief, not good company if you ask me", Geff nodded in agreement as he finished his cup and walked it to the sink.

"You don't get it, he was never a threat to me, part of me wishes….no yearns, just to see him, to have him back in my life", the look she received from her two friends made her regret her words.

"Stolke Holmes syndrome pet, a guy like him is no good, just bad breeding", Kira shook her head. She didn't agree one bit with the two of them, she wasn't infatuated with Riddick, she was….well she wasn't certain what to call it but it wasn't some ridiculous syndrome.

The night ended swiftly after the little kitchen outburst both Geff and Hava reluctantly left with Kira's promises that she was fine. And once that door was closed she grabbed a couch pillow and screamed into it with all her might before the tears came.

"You big jerk…you could have taken me with you…", the empty apartment made her loneliness even more depressing as she walked to her room. When she opened her door that scent of grease and dark spices hit her again it made her body tingle and her senses climb. As she turned on her light she hissed and shut the lights off immediately, the sudden brightness burned her retinas.

"God damn it that stings", she cursed a few unlady like things before opening her eyes again.

"You'll get used to that", the gruff voice that reached her ears made her jump and whip around a blade already in her hand. In the darkness she could make out a shape and as she stepped into the light streaming into her window from outside she could see two small flashes of silver.

"There's no way….", but her question was quickly answered when the shadow moved forward into the light. There in front of her was the male that had haunted her dreams for seven years. Riddick had returned to her.

He had no idea what to say, she stood frozen before him, her beautiful lips parted in shock her eyes glistening with unshed tears. As he took a few more uncertain steps she did as well, her eyes moving over his body as if he weren't real. Before he could reach for her she stopped moving and looked down at the blade in her hand as if curious whether she should keep it out or not. Trying to wet his dry throat so he could speak to her Riddick watched her eyes lift to his, both of them flickering silver like his own.

"How do I get eyes like that?", her voice was shaky as she tucked the blade away.

"Yah gotta kill a few people..", he responded as if this was a natural greeting for them.

"Ok, I can do it".

"Then you gotta get sent to a slam were they tell you you'll never see day light again. You dig up a Doctor and pay him twenty menthol cools to do a surgical shine job on your eyes…"

"So you can see who's sneakin up on you in the dark..", she finished quietly as he nodded. "Liar….Tell the truth..", Riddick chuckled as he lifted his hand and touched her cheek.

There was no more hesitation Kira threw her arms around him and hid her face in the crook of his neck, she couldn't stop the tears as her body shook from her sobs. Wrapping his arms around her tiny waist Riddick gave her a reassuring squeeze before pressing his lips to her temple to try and calm her.

"I need your help Riddick, something is wrong with me, so terribly wrong", he nodded and put her at arms length one look at her eyes and he knew. Kira was not human, she was like him, something different, something animal.

"I know, ill help you get through this", as he looked down at her he noticed that her tears had turned red like blood, her change was coming fast and she wasn't prepared for it at all.

NEXT CHAPTER ON THE WAY PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Chapter AN

Author Note=Okay so I have the next chapter ready but I wanted to check and see if anyone had any input or comments before I continue to post….Review please!


	10. Chapter 10

TO MY REVIEWERS-thank you so much for the comments and welcome new readers…sorry I haven't updated in a while life took a weird snag but im back and hoping you all like this chapter!

Riddick looked calmly out the window as the sun filled the alley outside the bedroom window. Kira lay sleeping on her bed, her tears dried and her mind at ease when Riddick agreed he would stay till morning. He had no choice he could not leave her alone with what was to come with her birth right so quickly approaching. He vaguely remembered his change, one minute he was just a restless teen and the next his eyes burned in the sun, he wanted freedom from society, and he was alone. The perks of his so called breeding were nice though, his bones were thicker, his body could stand harsh weather conditions, he aged slower then humans, and he had premonitions on occasions.

With another glance at Kira he lifted his hand and rubbed his eyes, for just a moment he remembered the pain that he felt when his body adapted, the hollowness. Then he thought of Kira going through it and he shuddered, but Kira wouldn't go through it alone, he was back and he wouldn't leave her side to be alone again. The beast inside him stirred like an animal waking from hibernation, it was only around Kira that he felt a presence within him, like he didn't have to stay caged up and blend in. The sound of soft whimpers had him rising from his seat near the window and striding towards the bed. Kira lifted her head slowly her eyes remaining closed as she listened to his foot steps.

"Keep them closed", he said as he grabbed a throw blanket and tossed it over the curtain rod to make the room darker. "Ok open them slowly", he watched as she listened and nodded before opening her eyes. He couldn't help but smirk when he saw two flashes of silver, Beautiful.

Kira opened her eyes slowly and gasped she could see everything in the room as if the lights were on, pigments of color illuminating the dark spaces of her bedroom. Shifting till she sat on her knees in the middle of her bed she looked at Riddick and sighed in content, he was still there, he hadn't left.

"Riddick what's happening to me", she winced at her voice, she sounded so weak and helpless. Hearing the sound of heavy boots and feeling the bed sag she glanced up to see him sitting on the end of the bed hunched forward.

Before he could answer her caller went off making her jump and growl at it for interrupting the moment. Slipping off the bed she found it in her jacket pocket and slipped it over her ear.

"Kira"

"Do you have any idea what time it is! Vaux is gunna kill you if she knows you have been M.I.A. all morning.", Kira jerked her head towards the alarm and cursed under her breath.

"Cover for me I'll be there in five", she was striding for the door without a second thought. Riddick jumped from the bed and reached for her as she jerked the door open.

"Kira wait!", as the light from the hallway flooded the dark room Kira screamed in pain and thrusted backwards into Rddick's arms the door slamming as her caller fell to the floor. Geff on the line herd the male voice and Kira scream and was now yelling for her.

Kira kept her eyes closed as she felt tears moistening her eyelashes, she rubbed at them but felt large hands pull hers away from her face. Throwing her head back she whimpered and sagged against Riddick's chest as he lowered his head till she could feel his lips near her ear.

"It hurts so bad", her body trembled from the pain as he drew her back from the door. Sitting down on the bed Riddick allowed her to curl into him as he wrapped his arms around her. Kira tucked her head into his shoulder and breathed deeply, his scent filling her lungs and soothing her frantic and panicked heart.

"What's happening to me Riddick? Does this have to do with you…or the fact that I'm a….Furyian?", the question hit Riddick hard and nearly took his breath away. How did she know about Furyians?

"How do you-".

"Answer the question Riddick", the sharpness in her tone made his inner beast growl, he didn't like being told what to do, but when it was her he found he liked the challenge of dominance.

"It's because your like me, I am Furyian and you are too.", he felt her shift and he looked down to see her looking up at him, her skin around her eyes was a deep shade of reddish brown and he winced. "Remember, light is very harmful to your eyes, it'll be a while before you can go outside.", he said softly as he placed his hand on her cheek his thumb running under her eye. Suddenly her eyes widened in shock and she launched from his lap towards the door, scooping up her caller he watched her lift it to her ear in an anxious hurry and hiss as the loud dial tone met her sensitive hearing.

"Shit Geff", she looked up at him and Riddick rose from the bed feeling her sudden distress. As she clicked through the caller's log to call Geff back they both herd the loud banging from the front door. Riddick pulled out a curved blade from his back pocket and spun it in his hand before reaching for the door.

"Kira! Open the door or I'm breaking it down!", Kira snatched Riddick's goggles from his front pocket and looked up at him with threatening eyes that said, 'play nice or your ass is mine'.

Note- I know it's a weird place to stop but…..im hoping you all review so I know how to continue so things don't get blah or weird….lol word of the day is WEIRD by the way lol


	11. Chapter 11

Adjusting the goggles over her eyes Kira opened the bedroom door and headed for the front door, Riddick following suite slowly so he could tuck away his trusty steel. He herd the door open and heavy boot falls as her clumsy friend entered the apartment living room. Rounding the corner Riddick took a moment to look over the frazzled male. He towered over Kira with his height and lean build, his brown bangs were longer then the rest of his neatly cut hair which caused them to cast shadows over his green eyes. All in all he looked like a rough kid with a I'm-a-bad-boy attitude.

"What the hell Kira! First you don't show up for work, then when I call you it sounds like someone is trying to kill you, and now your wearing glasses?", the look of confusion on the boys face is the only thing that kept Riddick from beating him for asking to many questions, again.

"They are goggles, and I can explain Geff but not right now", the male grabbed her arm when he saw Kira heading for the door to stop her and Riddick couldn't stop the growl that escaped him.

"You'll let her go if you want to keep that hand", Geff jumped slightly startled by the larger male that entered the room, his hand falling away from Kira, who turned and placed a hand on her hip.

"Who the fuck are you?,", before Riddick answered Kira came between the two and turned to Geff.

"You really don't want to piss him off, ok. Just please Geff understand I'm going through some stuff right now", Kira placed her hands on his shoulders and let her forehead fall against his chest. "Please", he herd the weakness in her voice and Geff encircled her with his arms, releasing her moments later he stepped back and turned for the door.

"I'll keep Vaux off your back for now, but know this.', he turned back to her as he opened the door, 'you are going to explain all this sooner or later". With that Geff stepped out of the apartment and closed the door behind him.

Kira felt her heart sink she knew Geff harbored special feelings for her but his emotions had to take a back seat to what was happening now. Turning back towards her now she watched Riddick as he stood looking at her his arms crossed over his chest in his familiar way of keeping others out. Touching the goggles Kira flinched when she looked at the windows.

"Riddick…..make my world pitch black…like yours", she watched as he unfolded his arms and nodded.

Riddick finished blocking the last window in the living room and looked around, his attention quickly caught by a photo album laying on the coffee table. Picking it up he sat down on the couch and opened the cover. The first picture was worn and crinkled but the woman in it was smiling wide with a small child in her arms, he assumed it was Kira's foster mother. Continuing he saw pictures of Kira when she was growing up, there where only pictures with her and the woman, non of the foster father. Some of the photos made him pause, the woman had bruises and in a few so did Kira. As he turned another page the timeline dropped away a picture of young Jack stared back at him, her hair only an inch long and the happy smile gone.

There were pictures of places she had been to in her journey but they changed quickly and there were people but they didn't follow her in photos long. Pictures of her two recent friends and her boss at the delivery business came next, and then the photos ended. As he went to close the album to return it something stuffed in the far back of the book gave him pause. Opening it once more he found four photos on the very last page. The photos were from the day they had touched down on Helion Prime, she had said something about memories that day. And as he looked over the four frozen memories he smiled, her smile, she had gotten it back. In those photos of her, him, and Inmam she looked at peace again.

"That's intrusion you know?", for the first time in a long time Riddick jumped, the photo album slipping from his hands and hitting the floor with a loud thud. Clearing his throat he rubbed the back of his head and stood up, awkwardly leaning over to pick up the album. Holding it in his hands he looked up at her and he felt his breath leave him. She stood there in baggy sleep pants and a cut off over sized t-shirt that hung off one shoulder. She looked so fragile to him in that moment, her now silver eyes lowered, her hair down and around her face like a safety curtain. In that moment he knew his decision to return was right, she was what anchored him, but hell would freeze over before he told her that.

Note- I wanted a sight of Riddick's calmer side, what I thought he would be like behind closed doors with no threats, I hope I captured that along with a glimpse of the troubles they are to face and Kira's past


	12. Chapter 12

Im back! So sorry about the long halt on this piece my brain became so scattered as to were I should go with this story. I hope you like the chapter and Im hoping for lots of reviews because Im not sure if ill continue?

Kira watched Riddick pick up the photo album and she felt her heart sink slightly, he had seen. After a few moments of him awkwardly staring at her she decided to approach him. He looked from the album and then to her a few times before he offered it to her. Opening it Kira couldn't help the smile that graced her lips when she saw the closest thing she ever had to a mother.

"Her name was Sethina Harkim..", she glanced up at him, he was watching her intently, with a sad smile she walked to the couch and sat down patting the cushion beside her. Riddick complied and sat down the springs in her old couch protesting his massive figure.

"She was your foster mother?", she nodded to his question and turned the page touching the glossy photos as memories seem to be pulled from the forgotten archives in the back of her mind.

"I remember breakfast in the morning and when she would read to me at night.', her smile grew bigger till Riddick reached over and skipped ahead to a picture of Sethina holding a six year old Kira a bruise marring her right eye and cheek.

"And what about this?", he was watching her and Kira knew it, but her words caught in her throat. Closing the photo album she hugged it to her chest and stood up. Turning towards the safety of her bedroom she herd Riddick stand, and this caused her to pause.

"We all have skeletons Riddick..', her voice was shaken and by keeping her back to him she felt like a coward but she stood her ground, 'my skeleton was my foster father, he was a very troubled man."

A sudden tremor shot through Kira and her album slipped out of her hands, striking the ground a few pictures were sent fluttering. The tremor struck her again and she gasped in pain as she felt her body go cold. Reaching for the wall she steadied herself for a moment but was surprised when she felt her body being lifted. Riddick had her in his arms in moments and was heading for her bedroom.

"Riddick what's happening.", she bit down on her lip as her body began to convulse slightly. He did not answer her and she suddenly felt fear and pain grip her all at once, it felt like someone was twisting her insides over a red hot iron rod.

"Relax kid I got you", her back arched as her spine erupted in pain, trying desperately to calm her mind she let out a scream that ripped through Riddick.

"Make it stop please, it hurts", she was crying her bloody tears streaming down her cheeks as she gripped his arm like a vice. He was setting her on her mattress carefully and trying to uncurl her from him.

"I know it's hard but you have to calm down, your body cant relax if your mind doesn't", he growled in frustration he couldn't think clearly himself. Trying to find a way to help her had his mind scattered and unclear.

"I feel..like….fire..to hot", he noted her elevated temperature as she writhed in pain.

"Kira look at me", placing his hands on her cheeks he forced her to look at him, her eyes focused and the tremors seemed to subside to light shakes. Helping her settle in the bed he looked her over carefully and then took a deep breath.

"Riddick..", she weakly reached for him and he complied by taking her out stretched hand in his own.

"Your gunna be ok kid, how are you feeling now?"

"I ache, not my muscles, my bones, they feel broken….", Riddick nodded slowly as he watched her.

"You scared me", he whispered while pressing his forehead to hers, she still shuddered her skin glazed with sweat.

"Why is this happening?", he pulled back as she rubbed her arms, the soreness ebbing at her still.

"Its your transition, your body is changing from weak to strong.", Kira stretched out as she listened to him, her skin felt tight and itchy, her body seemed alien to her.

"I wish there was an easier way to go through this", Riddick chuckled and helped her get comfortable in the bed.

"Me too kid-"

"Stop calling me that", her tone was biting as he paused to look at her. Her hair was tossed over one shoulder a few strands hanging lose by her face, though she looked lost her voice and eyes were demanding and strong.

"Ja-"

"Kira…its Kira now, and im not a little kid anymore Riddick I've grown up."

'That's for sure', his thoughts remained his own as his eyes roamed her form, returning to her face quickly so as not to get caught.

"Why the change, I liked it when you used to follow me around like a lost puppy", he pretended to pout to lighten her mood, the last thing she needed was to be pissed off.

"Well the star eyed puppy became a ruthless bitch, its trying times, get tough or get beat Riddick", his inner beast growled at her response, she had become a well rounded female, but with him back she didn't need to watch her back, he would.

"Think your tough huh?"

"I think I could take you…..once this shit is over", she smirked and Riddick felt a sudden hitch in his breathing. She would survive the transition right?

"Yea we'll see", he over shot the thought quickly and looked around the room, it was well past lunch time and she needed food. Rising from the bed he headed for the hallway, the small whimper causing his body to halt. "Im coming back, I promise", when silence answered he continued out into the hall his mind on feeding his female.


End file.
